yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Decade Duels Plus cards
This is a list of cards in ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Decade Duels Plus''. Card Pack 1 * Elemental HERO Avian * Elemental HERO Bladedge * Elemental HERO Necroshade * Elemental HERO Ocean * Elemental HERO Stratos * Elemental HERO Woodsman * Evil HERO Malicious Edge * Mystical Space Typhoon * R - Righteous Justice * Reinforcement of the Army * Super Polymerization * Hero Signal * Mirror Force * Torrential Tribute * Elemental HERO Darkbright * Elemental HERO Gaia * Elemental HERO Necroid Shaman * Elemental HERO Plasma Vice * Elemental HERO Terra Firma * Elemental HERO Thunder Giant * Elemental HERO Wild Wingman * Elemental HERO Wildedge Card Pack 2 * Cyber Dragon * Evil HERO Infernal Gainer * Dark Armed Dragon * Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Granmarg the Rock Monarch * Hyper Synchron * King of the Swamp * Legendary Jujitsu Master * Morphing Jar * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Powered Tuner * Allure of Darkness * Creature Swap * Dark Calling * Dark Fusion * Mind Control * Soul Exchange * Crush Card Virus * Metal Reflect Slime * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Evil HERO Dark Gaia * Dark Strike Fighter Card Pack 3 * Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon * Cyber Archfiend * Giant Germ * Gladiator Beast Darius * Gladiator Beast Equeste * Red Gadget * Yellow Gadget * Green Gadget * Tragoedia * Krebons * Psychic Commander * Emergency Teleport * Geartown * Dark Room of Nightmare * Poison of the Old Man * Tremendous Fire * Just Desserts * Ojama Trio * Secret Barrel * Solemn Judgment * Armory Arm * Colossal Fighter * Magical Android Card Pack 4 * D.D. Warrior Lady * Gladiator Beast Bestiari * Gladiator Beast Hoplomus * Gladiator Beast Murmillo * Gladiator Beast Laquari * Gladiator Beast Samnite * Golem Sentry * Kelbek * Penguin Soldier * Raiza the Storm Monarch * Summoner Monk * Test Tiger * Wall of Illusion * Cold Wave * Fissure * Lightning Vortex * Pot of Avarice * Shrink * Terraforming * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Gladiator Beast War Chariot * Kunai with Chain * Phoenix Wing Wind Blast * Gladiator Beast Gyzarus * Gladiator Beast Hoplomus Card Pack 5 * Black Salvo * Chaos Sorcerer * Gren Maju Da Eiza * Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands * Marshmallon * Morphing Jar 2 * Needle Worm * Sangan * Senju of the Thousand Hands * Dark Master - Zorc * Demise, King of Armageddon * Advanced Ritual Art * Book of Moon * Card Destruction * Contract with the Abyss * Dimensional Fissure * Gold Sarcophagus * Level Limit - Area B * Messenger of Peace * Soul Absorption * The Shallow Grave * Ceasefire * Gravity Bind * Macro Cosmos * Waboku Card Pack 6 * Armageddon Knight * Banisher of the Light * Banisher of the Radiance * Bazoo the Soul-Eater * Dimensional Alchemist * Goblin Zombie * Mezuki * Mystic Tomato * Necro Gardna * Necroface * Plaguespreader Zombie * Pyramid Turtle * Zombie Master * Spirit Reaper * Book of Life * Burial from a Different Dimension * Card of Safe Return * Foolish Burial * Dimension Wall * Drastic Drop Off * Magic Cylinder * Zoma the Spirit * Revived King Ha Des * Doomkaiser Dragon Card Pack 7 * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North * Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn * Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame * Blackwing - Elphin the Raven * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Doomcaliber Knightt * Exiled Force * Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo * Mobius the Frost Monarch * Spell Striker * Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Treeborn Frog * Chain Strike * Ookazi * Wave-Motion Cannon * Dark Deal * Divine Wrath * Royal Oppression * Blackwing Armed Wing * Blackwing Armor Master * Goyo Guardian Card Pack 8 * Abyssal Kingshark * Dandylion * Dupe Frog * Fishborg Blaster * Flip Flop Frog * Golden Flying Fish * Junk Warrior * Royal Swamp Eel * Substitoad * Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth * Unifrog * Warrior of Atlantis * A Legendary Ocean * Big Wave Small Wave * Fires of Doomsday * Instant Fusion * Salvage * United We Stand * Wetlands * Dimensional Prison * Fish Depth Charge * Robbin' Goblin * Iron Chain Dragon * Junk Synchron Card Pack 9 * Arcana Force 0 - The Fool * Bountiful Artemis * Celestia, Lightsworn Angel * Ehren, Lightsworn Monk * Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior * Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon * Harvest Angel of Wisdom * Herald of Creation * Honest * Jain, Lightsworn Paladin * Judgment Dragon * Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner * Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Meltiel, Sage of the Sky * Voltanis the Adjudicator * Wulf, Lightsworn Beast * Zeradias, Herald of Heaven * Charge of the Light Brigade * Solar Recharge * The Sanctuary in the Sky * Black Horn of Heaven * Dark Bribe * Negate Attack * Glorious Illusion Card Pack 10 * Blast Sphere * Blowback Dragon * Don Zaloog * Flame Ruler * Flying Kamakiri 1 * Lava Golem * Masked Dragon * Nitro Synchron * Sasuke Samurai * Sasuke Samurai 4 * Silpheed * Snipe Hunter * Sonic Bird * UFO Turtle * Volcanic Slicer * Blaze Accelerator * Molten Destruction * Second Coin Toss * Fairy Box * Nightmare Wheel * Wall of Revealing Light * Ordeal of a Traveler * Black Rose Dragon * Nitro Warrior Card Pack 11 * Blizzard Dragon * Element Dragon * Exploder Dragon * Golem Dragon * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 * Horus' Servant * Inferno (Unsure which card) * Masked Dragon * Mirage Dragon * Prime Material Dragon * Strong Wind Dragon * Twin-Headed Behemoth * Vice Dragon * Level Modulation * Level Up! * Magical Stone Excavation * Mausoleum of the Emperor * Mystical Space Typhoon * Pot of Avarice * Terraforming * The Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension * Royal Decree * Trap Stun Card Pack 12 * Alien Shocktrooper * Alien Ammonite * Alien Dog * Alien Grey * Alien Hypno * Alien Mars * Alien Mother * Alien Overlord * Alien Telepath * Alien Warrior * Flying Saucer Muusik'i * Brain Control * Code A Ancient Ruins * Heavy Storm * Otherworld - The "A" Zone * Swords of Revealing Light * Brainwashing Beam * Cell Explosion Virus * Crop Circles * Damage = Reptile * Mass Hypnosis * Offering to the Snake Deity * Planet Pollutant Virus * Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar Super Pack 1 * Dark Magician * Dark Grepher * Dark Magician Girl * Dark Nephthys * Doomcaliber Knight * Judgment Dragon * Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Tragoedia * Card Trader * Charge of the Light Brigade * Pot of Avarice * Solar Recharge * Horn of Heaven * Torrential Tribute * Treacherous Trap Hole * Dark Paladin * Armory Arm * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Thought Ruler Archfiend Super Pack 2 * Allure of Darkness * Archfiend Zombie-Skull * Brain Control * Card Trooper * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon * Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus * Cyber End Dragon * Dimensional Prison * Giant Trunade * Gladiator Beast Retiari * Gladiator Beast War Chariot * Goblin Zombie * Greed Quasar * Il Blud * Magic Cylinder * Plaguespreader Zombie * Revived King Ha Des * The Beginning of the End * Vampire Lord * Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes Starter Deck 1 * Cyber-Tech Alligator * Dark Blade * Elemental HERO Avian * Elemental HERO Bladedge * Elemental HERO Bubbleman * Elemental HERO Burstinatrix * Elemental HERO Clayman * Elemental HERO Necroshade * Elemental HERO Sparkman * Elemental HERO Wildheart * Gemini Elf * Sonic Duck * Chiron the Mage * Cybernetic Cyclopean * Exiled Force * Little-Winguard * Mask of Darkness * Mataza the Zapper * Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke * Poison Mummy * Shadowslayer * Banner of Courage * Brain Control * Giant Trunade * Heavy Storm * Lightning Blade * Lightning Vortex * Lucky Iron Axe * Monster Reincarnation * Necklace of Command * R - Righteous Justice * Rush Recklessly * Smashing Ground * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Draining Shield * Dust Tornado * Magic Cylinder * Magic Jammer * Negate Attack * Sakuretsu Armor * Trap Hole Starter Deck 2 * Acrobat Monkey * Archfiend Soldier * Cyber-Tech Alligator * Cycroid * Dark Blade * Jerry Beans Man * Robotic Knight * Zure, Knight of Dark World * Abaki * Ambulanceroid * Chiron the Mage * Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive * Drillroid * Expressroid * Gyroid * Mask of Darkness * Patroid * Poison Mummy * Rescueroid * Steamroid * Submarineroid * A Feather of the Phoenix * Black Pendant * Book of Moon * Brain Control * Earthquake * Enemy Controller * Giant Trunade * Heavy Storm * Lightning Vortex * Rush Recklessly * Smashing Ground * Magic Jammer * Negate Attack * Rising Energy * Sakuretsu Armor * Seven Tools of the Bandit * Threatening Roar * Trap Hole * Supercharge Starter Deck 3 * Atlantean Pikeman * Axe Raider * Charcoal Inpachi * Dark Blade * Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World * Spiral Serpent * Tune Warrior * Water Spirit * Woodborg Inpachi * Copycat * Exiled Force * Frequency Magician * Junk Synchron * Magna Drago * Marauding Captain * Mystic Tomato * Sonic Chick * Speed Warrior * UFO Turtle * Double Summon * Lightning Vortex * Monster Reincarnation * Rush Recklessly * Smashing Ground * Synchro Blast Wave * Synchro Boost * Synchronized Realm * The Warrior Returning Alive * Twister * Backup Soldier * Birthright * Divine Wrath * Miniaturize * Sakuretsu Armor * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow * Seven Tools of the Bandit * Spellbinding Circle * Threatening Roar * Trap Hole * Colossal Fighter * Junk Warrior * Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth Starter Deck 4 * Cyber-Tech Alligator * Gogiga Gagagigo * Sabersaurus * des Koala * Goblin Attack Force * Card Names:Des Koala * Junk Synchron * Magna Drago * Penguin Soldier * Powered Tuner * Quillbolt Hedgehog * Road Synchron * Saber Beetle * Sasuke Samurai 2 * Sasuke Samurai 4 * Skelengel * Sonic Bird * Speed Warrior * X-Saber Airbellum * X-Saber Galahad * Creature Swap * De-Synchro * Emergency Provisions * Giant Trunade * Ookazi * Pride of the Weak * Rush Recklessly * Synchro Boost * The Warrior Returning Alive * Tribute to The Doomed * Twister * Unstable Evolution * Dust Tornado * Gottoms' Emergency Call * Limit Reverse * Magic Drain * Miniaturize * Raigeki Break * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow * Widespread Ruin * Junk Warrior * Road Warrior * X-Saber Urbellum Starter Deck 5 * Battle Footballer * Blazing Inpachi * Chainsaw Insect * Dark Tinker * Exiled Force * Fortress Warrior * Giant Rat * Hayabusa Knight * Junk Synchron * Man-Eater Bug * Quillbolt Hedgehog * Speed Warrior * Turret Warrior * Twin-Sword Marauder * Warrior Lady of the Wasteland(get 2) * Warrior Lady of the Wasteland(get 2) * Worm Apocalypse * X-Saber Galahad * Banner of Courage * Card Destruction * Enemy Controller * Giant Trunade * Hammer Shot * Monster Reincarnation * Reinforcement of the Army * Shrink * Synchro Boost * The Warrior Returning Alive * Twister * Defense Draw * Dust Tornado * Raigeki Break * Rising Energy * Rope of Life * Sakuretsu Armor * Threatening Roar * Secret Barrel * Trap Hole * Colossal Fighter * X-Saber Wayne * X-Saber Urbellum * Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth Structure Deck 1 * Mechanicalchaser * Ancient Gear ?(need information on this card) * Ancient Gear Beast * Ancient Gear Cannon * Ancient Gear Engineer * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon * Ancient Gear Golem * Ancient Gear Soldier * Armored Cybern * Boot-Up Soldier - Dread Dynamo * Cannon Soldier * Gear Golem the Moving Fortress * Green Gadget * Heavy Mech Support Platform * Red Gadget * Yellow Gadget * Ancient Gear Castle * Ancient Gear Drill * Ancient Gear Explosive * Ancient Gear Factory * Ancient Gear Fist * Ancient Gear Tank * Ancient Gear Workshop * Enemy Controller * Heavy Storm * Limiter Removal * Machine Duplication * Mystical Space Typhoon * Pot of Avarice * Weapon Change * Covering Fire * Micro Ray * Raigeki Break * Rare Metalmorph * Roll Out! * Sakuretsu Armor * Stronghold the Moving Fortress * Time Machine * Ultimate Offering Cards Decade Duels Plus